Closure
by Only Sarah
Summary: Because none of us got the closure we needed when the show ended. Short drabbles featuring all characters and pairings, and all forgotten events.
1. Nicole

**A/N: Because we didn't get the closure we needed, so here it is. A bunch of drabbles on various events, regarding all characters and pairings. Review/PM if you have any requests.**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Zoey 101, I do not.

* * *

**Characters: Nicole, Zoey, with mentions of Dana.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Timeframe: Mid-season three, before 'Goodbye Zoey.**

"Hello?"

"Nicole? It's Zoey."

The blonde held the phone away from her ear as her friend screamed. "Ohmygod Zoey! I miss you so much!"

She laughed. "I miss you too. I miss you so much, you don't even know. How's the new school?"

"Oh my god, it is so suckish! There are like no boys here and all of the girls are stuck up, and it's cold in the winter and…"

"Sounds like fun?" Zoey answered, cutting her off. She smiled as she remembered Nicole's over-excited, boy-crazy antics.

"NO. This place sucks. Stupid OMGD. I am not that boy crazy. Am I that boy crazy?"

"No, not at all." She replied, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Good. But speaking of, how are the PCA boys? Have they gotten cuter? Please tell me they haven't so I don't feel so bad."

"Aw, Nicole. Don't worry, they're just as cute as they were when you left."

"I miss you, Zo. You and everyone else."

"I miss you too. Any idea when you get out of there?"

She heard Nicole sigh. "No. My mom wants me to stay here until graduation. Isn't that awful? Don't you think it's awful? Please say it's awful."

"It's awful."

"Thank you."

Zoey rolled her eyes as Nicole spoke again. "So, did Dana come back to PCA?"

"Nah, she decided to go home apparently. I never talked to her, though. Apparently her and Logan met over the summer."

"Eww, really?"

"Yep."

"Well, Logan is hot."

"Gross. Really?"

"I'm stuck in an all girl's school, let me fantasize, kay?"

She laughed. "Fine."

"This is really suckish, but I have to get to class. Talk to you soon, okay Zo?"

"Sounds good. Try not to go crazy."

"No promises."

She heard the line click dead, and Zoey leaned back in her chair. She missed Nicole a lot. She had been her closest girl friend for two years. Chase was easily her best friend, and Lola and Quinn were amazing friends, but she missed the special bond she had with Nicole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So basically, here's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm going to be writing a bunch of short drabbles based off of events or details that I felt weren't given any follow up to, like Nicole, Dana, Rebecca, etc. I'm not sure how many I'm going to write.**

**Please leave reviews, or PM me, if you have suggestions or requests. I want to write as many as possible, using ALL characters and pairings. I'm trying to stick to canon couples, but I am up for trying something new. If you have a request, send it forwards.**

**-Sarah**


	2. Apologies

**Characters: Rebecca, Chase**

**Pairings: Post Chase/Rebecca, hints of Chase/Zoey**

**Timeframe: After 'Goodbye Zoey, but before 'Trading Places.'**

She took a deep breath before approaching him. He was sitting in the lounge late at night, alone. She walked around the sofa slowly, and saw his eyes widen.

"Can I sit down?" She said, quietly.

He straightened up and muted the TV he was watching. "Yeah, sure."

She sat down, and they stayed silent for several painful moments.

"Look, Chase." She said, breaking the silence. "I'm really sorry."

"For…?"

"For everything. For threatening Zoey and trying to control you, and for black mailing her." She took another deep breath. "I'm not really sure what had gotten into me this past semester, but I'm really, really sorry."

"It's cool." He smiled ever so slightly. "I know you think I used you, but I didn't. I really did like you, Rebecca."

"You just love Zoey more." She smiled as she said this, all bitterness removed.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I really screwed that up, didn't I."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but I think things will work out somehow. She loves you too, she just doesn't know it."

He sighed. "I wish that were true."

"I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you."

He shook his head. "If she loved me she wouldn't be five thousand miles away right now."

"Like I said, she just doesn't know it yet."

"So what are you saying?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chase, I've seen how mopey you've been since she left. Go get her, and make her realize that she loves you."

He stared at her and smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "It's no problem. And I swear, I've changed. No more psychotic ex-girlfriend shit, I promise."

His eyes were still sad, but he leaned over and gave her a hug, and she hugged him back.

She got up and left, and she felt a weight being pulled off of her shoulders. She had come to appreciate being single, and she finally felt as if she could live with herself again.

Her feelings towards him were neutral. She didn't hate him, not like she did when he first broke up with her, but all friendly feelings towards him were gone too. He was just another classmate now, just a classmate with a short history and resolved feelings. He had moved on, and so had she.

* * *

**A/N**

**Like I said, they're super short drabbles. If you have requests, PM me or leave them in the reviews!**

**-Sarah**


	3. Acting, Part 1

'_You don't know me, and you don't even care._

_She said, you don't know me, _

_and you don't wear my chains.'_

**Characters: Chase, Lola**

**Pairing: Chase/Lola one-sided, mentions of Chase/Zoey**

**Timeframe: Mid-season three. Lola and Chase are alone in the girl's dorm.**

"Lola, just listen to me." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette actress shook her head and wiped her face, desperate to cover up the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Look, I'm sorry." His face showed genuine concern, and she couldn't be mad at him. She was mad at herself, really, for feeling this way. "I know you still like me. I get it. But you know how I feel."

"I should have known that you still love Zoey."

He stayed silent, but she knew.

"Don't apologize to me." She said quietly. "I tried to kiss you, so I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay."

She smiled a little. "Why don't you just tell Zoey?"

"Tell her wha…" He stopped, seeing the look on her face. There was no hiding anymore. "For this exact reason." He said finally, letting out a breath of air. "She doesn't love me, well at least in the way I want her to. I've tried getting over it, but every time I'm with her it hits me again."

"I'd like to say that I'm jealous, but I want to see you and Zoey together. I can get over this."

Chase took a deep breath. "You deserve love, Lola. You deserve someone who will love you back. And that's not me. I almost wish it were me, because it would make things way less complicated, but it's not."

"I get it." A tear slid down the side of her face as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. And I hope we can still be friends after this?"

She smiled. "Yeah, me too."

He smiled back at her and stood up, grabbing his backpack, and walked towards the door.

"Please don't tell Zoey about this." She said.

He turned back towards her. "I won't. But you should."

She sighed. "I know. And Chase?"

"Yeah?"

She spoke slowly. "I think that if you were to tell Zoey how you feel, she might surprise you."

He smiled. "I don't know."

He turned and walked out the door, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes, and swore from that moment to never let him see her unguarded.

She was an actress after all. And this was going to be her biggest role yet.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you're wondering about the song, it's 'Boston' by Augustana. It's a great song, and I seriously recommend listening to it. It's fitting.**

**I just don't think Lola would have gotten over Chase that quickly. I imagine this happening sometime after 'Quarantine', but before 'Logan Gets Cut Off'.**

**I don't like the idea of Lola and Chase together, so this is my way of putting it to rest. So at this point, Lola would be the only one that knows that Chase still loves Zoey, even though he claims to have 'gotten over it'. **

**There will be a follow up to this one, probably based after 'Chasing Zoey'.**

**-Sarah**


	4. Falling

**Characters: Chase, Zoey**

**Pairing: Chase/Zoey**

**Time frame: During Chasing Zoey, because we never found out what happened after they kissed, and Zoey DID call Chase her boyfriend when talking to Michael.**

* * *

"Can you feel this?" She reached over and grabbed his arm, squeezing it slightly.

"Kind of."

Their eyes locked for the first time in the near six months it had been since they had spoken, on good terms anyways. She felt something changing, a different feeling spread through her as she looked at him. She felt love – real, true love, for the first time in her life.

She barely noticed as she lowered Chase's arm down to the ground slowly, and he didn't break eye contact with her.

"How about this?"

She didn't even have to think about it when she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his own. She wasn't expecting, though, the spark that came along with it. She lost her train of thought.

Collecting herself, she pulled back for a moment to see his reaction. Shocked at first, he gave a little smile before they both leaned in and closed the space between them once more. The second kiss was even better than the first.

Never in a thousand years would she have ever pictured this moment happening, but she wouldn't take it back. She felt truly happy for the first time in too long, and it was like the hole that she didn't even know existed had been filled at that very moment.

She smiled immediately when they broke the kiss and sighed.

"Yeah, I felt that." His expression was slightly dazed, and she giggled at his loss of words.

"Good."

He smiled back at her.

He sat up and pulled himself up, and she shifted her legs so she was sitting cross legged.

After a moment, they both burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh like this, she decided, and it had been too long since she had.

"What were you thinking, Chase, really?" She said, still smiling at him. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

He exhaled, smiling back. "I don't know….I was just afraid, I guess."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, and that things would just be awkward between us."

She rolled her eyes in a jokingly way. "You're my best friend. No matter what. I don't want to lose you ever. Sure, things might have been awkward but we'd get through it."

He laughed slightly. "Guess I was just being dumb."

"Nah, I understand." She said.

"So, question." He said, speaking slowly.

"Ask me." She replied, knowing where this conversation was heading. She didn't really want to talk about James but she knew that it would come up eventually.

"So, Michael told me that you were dating someone?"

She sighed. "I was."

"What happened?"

"He was really sweet, but he was more of a distraction than anything."

"A distraction?"

"I was lonely, and he was there. I missed having you around so I guess I was just trying to fill that hole. I didn't even realize what was happening until now, really." She took a deep breath. "I told you I loved you back in January, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

She giggled. "I didn't even have to think about it when I said it, because I knew it was true. But James gave me this necklace that said 'I love you' on it, and it felt wrong. I couldn't say it back."

"I don't understand…."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I need to say it?"

"Yes please." He replied, a teasing look in his eye.

"I couldn't say it to him because I'm in love with you."

A smile spread across his face. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that."

They kissed again, longer than before. They only broke the kiss when she started laughing.

"You know, I thought that kissing you would be weird, but surprisingly it's not at all."

He laughed. "That's good to know."

"I just can't get over how oblivious I was over the past three years."

"I must be a pretty good actor then."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his chest.

Pulling away, he said, "Well it's my own fault that we got into this mess."

She shook her head. "But you're my boyfriend now so I guess things all worked out."

"Boyfriend?" He said, eyes widening a little. "I could get used to that."

"Well get used to it, Fuzzyhead."

She stood up, and he followed. He took her hand in his own.

"I love you, Zoey Brooks."

"And he finally says it to my face." She said, smiling. "And I love you, Chase Matthews. Now let's hurry, the prom's almost over."


	5. Rain and Guitars and Deep Thoughts

**Characters: Chase, reflecting**

**Timeframe: During his semester at Covington, set before Chasing Zoey**

**Paring: Mentions of Zoey/James, pre-Chase/Zoey.**

England was truly beautiful, he had decided. Not beautiful in the sunny Californian way, but peaceful. The way the clouds lingered in the sky. It rarely rained at PCA, and he had learned to love the rainy, cold spring days. It reminded him of being back at home, in Boston, where all four seasons showed. He would have gladly stayed at Covington for the rest of his high school days, if it weren't for that one thing dragging him back, tugging at his heart, causing his loneliness.

If it weren't for _her._

The students at Covington were generally friendly. His teachers were rather strict, but he enjoyed them thoroughly. As he sat outside, aimlessly strumming his guitar, he felt at peace for once, for the first time in a long time. Maybe for the first time since before he met Zoey Brooks.

He _knew _deep in his heart, somewhere inside of him, no matter how small that instinct was, that things would work out. She had a boyfriend, a very good looking boyfriend at that. One who's hair didn't stick up at weird angles. One who probably could walk across flat surfaces without tripping over his own feet, and one who could probably buy her expensive jewelry and take her out for fancy dinners. He knew that, because she told him.

But he also knew how much he cared about her, how much he loved her with all of his heart, with every bone, muscle, cell in his body. He loved her, and now she knew too.

Because when she left him that voicemail, crying her eyes out, the one he listened to eight times, just to keep hearing her voice, hearing her talk to him, he knew things would work out.

He sighed as he packed up his guitar and headed back to his dorm, collecting all of his belongings.

Walking with his suitcases, he took one last look around campus. He would miss the quiet Sunday mornings in the quad, the rainy afternoons, and the evenings spent by the fireplace with the group of friends he had made. He'd miss it. He really would.

But still, he'd trade it all for an afternoon spend in Sunny California, eating sushi, playing video games, and sitting out in the sun. But mostly, just for her.

And as he boarded that plane and faced the unknown, he smiled, because in less than a day, he'd see her, and that's more than he'd ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N**

**I think that Chase is the type of guy who would really like England, if it weren't for Zoey. Maybe that's just me. These are my idea of his thoughts on the day before he came back to PCA.**

**Also, I mentioned a voicemail: I didn't include it on purpose. It's implying that Zoey called Chase crying about the necklace James gave her, but Chase didn't pick up. Whether he missed her call or ignored it on purpose, I'll leave it up to you. **

**This isn't exactly closure, but I tried to give my best effort at giving Chase some recognition. I might write a story (If I ever get time) about his time at Covington, since no one EVER talks about it.**

**Anyways, please leave reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been so active lately. School is kicking my ass right now, and it comes first. Sorry. But I DID post another fic, so if you feel so inclined, it's called 'Double Meaning'. **

**-Sarah **


	6. Acting, Part 2

**Characters: Lola, mentions of Chase**

**Pairing: Lola loving Chase, Chase/Zoey**

**Timeframe: One year after Acting, Part 1 **

She was drowning in her own mind.

The number of times she lay awake at night, silently sobbing, shaking, trying to release her frustrations without the notice of her roommates.

It grew harder and harder each day, watching one of her best friends and the guy she loved grow closer in their long awaited relationship. They were truly meant for each other, but her heart ached, longing for him.

His crooked smile, his warm hug.

He had cut his hair shorter, a shock at first but suited him well. It was nice to see his eyes. He had such nice eyes.

She only wished that it was her that his eyes lit up for. Instead, they only saw her blonde friend.

She acted, of course, that this didn't bother her one bit, and everyone believed her. No one thought anything of it, because no one knew the truth.

No one knew that she cried herself to sleep.

She had broken up with Vince months prior, as it wasn't fair to make him suffer too. The group just thought she had matured into a more mature, independent individual. The thought made her sick.

Once and a while, she let her mask slip in hopes that someone could see her pain. They never did.

She lost her appetite.

Her small frame became even smaller as the weeks went on.

She wasn't even interested in dating anymore, she mostly just wanted to be alone.

She had just turned seventeen, and with the end of the school year approaching, she supposed that she should be excited. But she didn't feel anything anymore.

.

.

"Is everything alright?"

She hadn't even heard him come in, but she felt her cheeks blush as she saw Chase standing in her doorway. She was alone, as most of her friends were out at an end of year party.

"Why do you say that?" She stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

"Lola, don't hide things." He said, taking a step towards her. "We've all noticed that you've been acting differently. Everyone's worried."

"Well that's nice." She said curtly, turning away.

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I don't even know myself."

There was a pause, as both of them stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak up. Finally, Chase spoke.

"You know, I told Zoey everything."

She froze.

"She's not mad at you at all. You should know that."

"I know." She took a deep breath. "Chase, I can't stay here. I want you and Zoey to be happy, but I can't stay here and watch."

"We don't want you to leave. Next year is our last year here, and we do love you."

"But not the way I want you to."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this."

He looked at her. "Whatever you're going through, Lola, remember, you're not alone."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

And for the first time in a year, and the second time ever, Chase walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

He gave her a small smile before walking out.

.

.

She announced the next day that she would not be returning to PCA for their senior year, or at least until she got her life straightened out. She was going to move back in with her family in Florida and go to public school.

It was hopeless, really, and her heart ached, watching her friends cry as they said their last goodbyes, realizing that she might not be there to cross the graduation stage with them.

Acting was a hobby, and hopefully a career. But it was in no way a permanent life change.

She was Lola Martinez, and she was tired of playing the role of the supportive best friend.

* * *

**A/N**

**I haven't written in so long, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty.**

**This isn't exactly closure, but I said I'd do another part to the chapter entitled Acting, so here it is. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to do one final part to it.  
**

**I'm in the process of rereading Broken Hearts so I can finally update, but who knows. It'll get done eventually.**

**I've been having a rough few months emotionally so please bare with me. I'll be back soon, I promise.**

**If you'd like to review, please do. I'm working on new chapters so leave suggestions or requests.**

**-Sarah**


	7. The Best Friend's Role

**Characters: Michael, Chase, Zoey**

**Timeframe: Shortly after 'Rumor of Love', while Chase is away**

**Pairing: Zoey/James, Zoey/Chase **

* * *

A sigh. A nervous stare. A scratch of the head.

Three seconds.

And then it hit.

'_Zoey has a boyfriend' _replayed in his mind.

A head shook.

His feet shuffled as he looked down at his untied shoelaces.

A shaky laugh.

"Guess I should've know." He said as it finally registered in his brain. He tried to smile as he looked up at his best friend's face on the computer screen.

"Oh come on, Chase. You don't know that. She did say that she loves you, right?" Michael said, desperately hoping to help.

Because that's what best friends do, right?

"Love, not in love. There's a difference."

"Look, man." Michael said. "I wish I could help. If you want, I can talk to her?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine." He sighed. "I haven't heard anything from her since that night."

"She does miss you."

"I believe that, but it's still hard."

"I know."

Chase leaned back in his chair. "Thanks for telling me at least."

"Any time, man."

After a quick goodbye, Michael signed off and closed his laptop, resting his face in his hands.

He exhaled, and turned as the door opened, leaving him facing the two people he really didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hey, why weren't you at dinner?" Zoey asked.

Michael's gaze dropped to her hands, which happened to be intertwined with James', and he shook his head.

"Oh, you know…homework, and uh….stuff."

Zoey raised her eyebrows. "Stuff?"

Michael sighed. "I was talking to Chase."

James' face stayed neutral, but Michael caught Zoey's eye for a moment, and he swore he saw her eyes harden.

And he knew.

"Oh….how is he?"

Michael gave her a look and she nodded her head, so subtle that he almost missed it.

A deep breath.

An awkward silence.

He stood up and walked out, not looking back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was originally going to be from Chase's point of view, but it slowly drifted into Michael's instead. I'm sorry it's so short and poorly written, but my thoughts are so clouded up right now that this is what I was able to write. Sorry.**

**My life is chaos right now, so forgive me for being so inactive. I think things are starting to make a turn for the better, though, at least.**

**Please leave your thoughts/suggestions/comments in the reviews, even if you're just a guest and not a user. I like to hear them, and the more reviews I read the more motivated I am to keep writing. Or even just send me a message to say hey.**

**-Sarah**


	8. Internal Conflict

**Characters: Logan (internal and external), Quinn**

**Timeframe: After Quinn misses the Mark**

**Pairing: Quinn and Logan**

* * *

He didn't like her, he repeatedly told himself.

There was no way he, the one and only, Logan Reese, could like Quinn Pensky.

_But you do._

He didn't _do_ crushes. He wasn't Chase. He usually left the sappy romantic shit to his friends, because girls fell all over him no matter how much of an ass he acted like.

_But that's not you._

He didn't do relationships either. Three dates, and he was done. Who needed some clingy girl hanging off of him, texting him for his whereabouts non-stop?

_But you're lonely inside. And she's different._

He didn't skip lunch, like he originally planned, because he wasn't letting some chick fuck with his time.

_Go, she'll be there. You know you want to see her._

His arm grazed hers as they both went to sit down at the same time.

_Your cheeks are red._

She caught his eye, just for a brief moment.

_Dontfreakdontfreakdontfreakdontfreak._

He looked away quickly, not wanting her to know that he was thinking of her.

_Don't be an ass, this might be good for you. _

He turned back and looked her in the eye, smiling ever so slightly.

_She smiled back and now you have butterflies inside._

They left lunch separately, but ended up together.

_Call her name, she wants to see you._

"Hey, Quinn?"

She turned back, "Yeah?"

_Don't chicken out, just be friendly._

"I, uh…I've been thinking a lot about yesterday. And, uh…"

"Yeah?" She stepped towards him.

_Do it. DO IT._

"I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out later, or something?"

She paused, and his stomach dropped to his feet.

She smiled. "Sure. Just text me."

_You know what you want to do._

"Sure, sure." He smirked.

And then they were kissing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Two updates back to back…..look at me go. **

**Not exactly a chapter, but more of a random thought pulled out of my head. Logan is out of character slightly, but whatever. The italics are the small part of Logan's brain that knows he's in love with Quinn.**

**I never write Quogan so forgive me if this sucks, Quogan fans. But it was a nice change.**

**-Sarah**


End file.
